Prime objective: The long range objective of the project is to up-grade the quality of living in a small community within the Chicago West Side Model Cities Target Area. Since the quality of living is largely dependent upon early education, two and three year old children from the most disadvantaged homes and their parents will be given the opportunity of an educational program that should make it possible for these children as adults to function effectively in the mainstream of American society. Problem focus: The average Lawndale (HICA ghetto) child is unable to cope with the school's and society's demands when entering first grade. Causes: 1. Lack of year-round nursery schools that are educational centers for child and parents; 2. parents' inability to motivate and help children learn; 3. parents' inability to provide a home environment which would stimulate learning and contribute to healthy physical, mental, and emotional growth; 4. lack of training programs for parents and nursery school aides; 5. high incidence of unemployment and of school drop-outs; 6. inadequate and irrelevant schools. Hypothesis to be tested: An enriched Early Childhood Education Program beginning with the child at the age of two, and supported by an educational program to improve the educational opportunities in the home can make it possible for HICA children to cope effectively with the demands of American schools and American society, thereby reducing the incidece of maladjustment, unemployment and of school drop-outs. Data needs: 1. Measures of child growth and development; and 2. evidence of family change.